A father's love
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: Lion-o finds his daughter. he finds out what happened to Lilian the woman he loved. Lion-o is now facing the toughest kind of trial of all fatherhood and he has to do it on his own.
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1

A lioness placed her little newborn cub in an escape pod. Her ship was filling up with an poisonous gas. "Good bye my little one I am only doing this because I love you," she said planting a kiss on her cub's head. "Remember you're the daughter of the lord of the Thundercats." She said.

She launched it away and succumbed to the gas and died.

The pod land in a field near cat's lair. Lion-o and Snarf were out and saw the pod. Lion-o was sure he heard crying coming from the inside. He gasped it was a little girl cub that looked a lot like him her hair and eyes were just like his. She had similar nose and other features.

He saw there were things in pod with her. "We better take this pod and baby to cat's lair." Lion-o said.

"Good idea," Snarf said.

Lion-o picked up the small pod and carried it to Cat's lair. The other Thundercats were amazed by the cub's resemblance to Lion-o it was startling to say the least. They found many thing the document show she was born no more than three hours ago. They saw there was blanket.

There was even a letter from a woman from a woman named Lilian. Lion-o read the letter. He was shocked. "Care to explain Lion-o?" Tygra asked.

"It's like this." Lion-o said and explained how he met Lilian and how they eloped and spent the night together.

The others were shocked but they were not angry.

Pumyra did a DNA test. "She's your daughter," she said.

"Oh my," Lion-o said.

"I can tell that by looking the resemblance is uncanny." Tygra said.

"Yes her hair is the same color as are her eyes and she's got his nose," Snarfer said.

"Yes she does Snarfer." Bengali said.

"I feel her life force it is similar to Lion-o's," Lynx-o said.

They found the tape and saw that ship was filling with poisonous gases. Lilian was on the screen. "Lion-o if you find this you will find our daughter there was only one escape pod it was too small for me but it had enough room for her and her stuff. If you find her take care of her. I know she will be good lady of the Thundercats. I am not to survive this Lion-o I want you to know I love you," she said and screen went black.

Lion-o was sad and picked up his fussing daughter. "There, there, Liosia," Lion-o said.

"Liosia?" Wilykat asked.

"That's what I decided to name her, I thought if ever had a daughter I would call her Liosia I always liked that name." Lion-o said.

"It fits," Cheetara said.

"Yes very fitting for the future lady of the Thundercats," Snarf said.

Lion-o smiled and Liosia began to settle down.

"I will make a crib for this little angel." Panthro said.

"We need a nursery too," Snarf said.

Snarf showed Lion-o how to give Liosia a bottle and how to change her.

Panthro had finished up the crib and he even made a bassinet.

Cheetara and made some baby clothes.

Panthro and Tygra were working on baby toys.

Snarf made a plush puppy for her. Liosia saw Snarf and cooed. "Looks like Liosia likes you," Lion-o said.

"I can see that," Snarf said.

Lion-o had his baby girl. He placed her in the bassinet and soon began to help the others with the nursery.

Lion-o went to check on Liosia. He saw her sleeping. "Dream on my little star princess," he said.

Then he closed the door quietly. He was now a widower with a newborn daughter to take care of.

"I hope I can do this," Lion-o said.

"I know you can," Jaga said.

"Jaga," Lion-o said.

"She was spared because your wife who you eloped with sacrificed her life for your child's. You must protect her and raise her well she will be the greatest female leader of the Thundercats." Jaga said and left.

Lion-o was shocked but he knew his daughter was in good hands with him and the other Thundercats.

Now Lion-o is now facing the toughest kind of trial of all fatherhood.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Lion-o was sleeping in bed and was awoken by crying. He got up to check on Liosia. He saw crying and squirming. He picked her up. He noticed she was cold. He saw the buttons on her footed onesie came undone. So he buttoned it back up and made sure it was secure. "There, there Liosia I know it's not comfortable sleeping while you're cold," he said.

Liosia settled down and went to sleep. Lion-o placed her back in the bassinet and went back to bed.

She started to cry again about an hour later. Lion-o figure this time it was for a bottle. Sure enough he was right she drank down the formula he warmed up.

He burped her after she finished eating. He placed her back in her bassinet. She was sleeping again.

Lion-o was woken up again and he changed Liosia's diaper. Then went to back to bed.

Mum-ra woke up and looked into the cauldron. He saw the mighty lord of the Thundercats in a rocking chair and he was rocking it and he was humming. He wondered why the mighty Lion-o was up this late rocking in a rocking chair.

Then he saw a little bundle in a yellow blanket. "There, there Liosia, now go back to sleep my little princess, sleep," Lion-o said.

Mum-Ra got a good look at the bundle and what he saw was a baby girl lion Thunderian. She had a strong resemblance to Lion-o from what he heard Lion-o say it must be his daughter. "Ancient spirits of evil tell me about this Thunderbaby is it Lion-o's own flesh and blood? And how can use it against Lion-o and the Thundercats?" Mum-ra said.

"Mum-Ra this baby girl is Lion-o's daughter his own flesh and blood. His wife he eloped with met death when her ship filled with an unknown gas. She vanished after she sent her baby away. Lion-o found her and is now raising her on his own. You must take the child and raise her to believe the Thundercats caused the death of her family and believe you saved her life and have her best intentions at heart. This way she won't become a Thundercat," the spirit said.

"Yes my masters," Mum-Ra said.

Lion-o placed Liosia back in her bassinet and went back to sleep. Then first light came less then ten minutes later. Lion-o got up and walked into the bathroom and splashed cold water in his face to wake himself up. Liosia was still sleeping.

Lion-o sat down to breakfast. He looked exhausted the other Thundercats noticed. Snarf decided to take over Liosia's care for a while so Lion-o could get some sleep.

Lion-o came in a bit later. "Hey Lion-o feel better after your nap?" Panthro asked.

"Yes, I do," Lion-o said.

He came up to Snarf who was rocking little Liosia. He took her into his arms. "Hello Princess daddy is back," he said.

Things were just getting started.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The Thundercats friends heard about what happened and came with gifts to help raise the baby.

The warrior maidens gave him a wood carved cradle made from the trees in the warrior maidens kingdom.

The berbils gave a mobile they made themselves.

Snowman gave a soft winter blanket.

The wollos gave a rattle.

The Bolkins gave knitted baby booties.

The unicorn keepers gave a plush unicorn.

Hachiman gave some girls kimonos.

Lion-o was surprised. "You guys don't have to do this," Lion-o said

"We want to my friend, you need help right now," Hachiman said.

"Yes let us help you help us out so much we want to help you," Robear Bill said.

"Thank you my friends," Lion-o said.

Liosia was in the cradle and gurgled as she watched the mobile spin around. It was precious sight. Lion-o came over and picked her up. He kissed her forehead. "You're my beautiful little princess," he said.

Liosia just yawned and looked rather sleepy.

So Lion-o carefully placed her back in the cradle.

Over the next couple of days Lion-o was caring for Liosia. He would feed her, change her diaper, and he rocked her to sleep in his arms.

Lion-o was giving Liosia her first bath with Snarf's help. "Okay the water shouldn't be too hot or too cold, and it should be a small tub not a big deep sink." Snarf said.

Lion-o began to gently wash Liosia with Snarf's help. "There we all clean," Lion-o said wrapping her in a towel.

Liosia was starting to grow up. She was getting bigger and learning. Lion-o would sometimes take her outside carrying her in a sling on his front or a pouch on his back. It was an adorable sight to see.

Mum-Ra was planning to take little Liosia as leverage over Lion-o and use her to destroy him. Lion-o was worried because he knew the mutants and Mum-Ra would do anything to hurt or take Liosia. So he had to be prepared.

Lion-o was sitting in the shade with Liosia. Liosia was cooing and butterfly landed on her nose. She giggled and cooed. Then the Mutants appeared Mum-Ra told them to take Liosia. Lion-o knew Liosia could be seriously hurt if he fought the mutants now. Luckily Snarf was with him. "Snarf take Liosia some place safe." Lion-o said.

"But Lion-o I can't leave you here alone," Snarf said.

"I'll be fine, just do it," Lion-o said.

Snarf rushed off with Liosia in his arm. Snarf was hiding in a hollow tree. Liosia started to fuss she was scared. "Shush don't cry." Snarf said. He heard someone coming they were getting closer and stopped at the tree. Snarf was worried but now he saw that worry was for nothing it was Willa and her sister Nayda. "What a relief I thought you were the mutants." Snarf said.

"Why what's wrong?" Nayda asked.

"The mutants attacked Lion-o, Liosia and I, they are after Liosia." Snarf said.

"Don't worry you will be safe in the tree top kingdom." Willa said.

Lion-o and the other Thundercats sent the mutants running. Now they had to find Snarf and Liosia. Nayda came over telling them that both of them were safe in the treetop kingdom.

Once the treetop kingdom Lion-o felt so relieved. He took Liosia into his arms. "Snarf thanks for keeping her safe." Lion-o said.

"It was just me, Willa and Nayda found me with her and brought use here to stay safe." Snarf said.

Lion-o was relieved to have Liosia back but now he was feeling very protective of his daughter. Today he left her with Bengali.

"I can handle it I had younger cousins I know what to do," he said.

Lion-o was relieved about that and left.

Bengali was watching her and he heard something it was Slithe and Jackalman they broke into The tower of omens. They were after Liosia. Tygra started to fight them off. Bengali had strong protective instincts over children because he had younger cousins in his family so he knew babies need protection. He was hurt and sent them running.

Lion-o got the warning that Liosia and Bengali were in danger.

They made it back to the tower of omens. Lion-o began searching for Bengali and Liosia.

Bengali was sitting on his bed rocking the frightened Liosia.

Lion-o came into the room. Bengali almost made a grab for the hammer of Thundera. He saw it was just Lion-o. "Sorry I didn't me to startle you Bengali." Lion-o said.

"It's okay and don't worry she isn't hurt." Bengali said.

"You are your shoulder is bleeding." Lion-o said. "I'll take Liosia while you get treated by Pumyra." he said.

"Okay," Bengali said.

Everyone was relieved.

Mum-Ra was irritated. "Every single time those Thundercats stop us from taking that cub." Mum-Ra said.

"Mum-Ra when the cub is a toddler it should be easy to capture with deception and hypnosis." The spirits said.

What is going to happen next?


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4

Lion-o loved his little daughter Liosia very much. She was growing up so fast. Looking at his two year old daughter sleeping made him remember everything. Finding her and raising her with the help of the Thundercats. He remembers those nights when Liosia had colic and he would walk around cat's lair's command room just to get her to fall asleep. Now he had other things to worry about.

Her messing with stuff she shouldn't be touching or getting into. But that didn't matter to Lion-o she meant everything to him and she wanted her safe. He knew that she needed limits from his experiences with the Thunderkittens. He looked around her room seeing all of her toys. Several plush ones her favorite was a plush elephant.

She slept soundly until her elephant fell out of the crib. She woke up and wanted it back. Lion-o saw and picked it up and gave it back to her. "There you go sweetie," Lion-o said.

"Thank you," she said and then went back to sleep.

Lion-o quietly walked out of the room and shut the door quietly. He went to bed himself.

Early the next morning Tygra was sleeping in bed. Liosia came scampered into Tygra's room.

She climbed onto his stomach. "Good morning," she said.

Tygra's arm was over his eyes. Liosia moved his arm. "Look alive," she said.

"Liosia it's barely even first light now go back in your crib." Tygra said half asleep. Then he was wide awake. "What are you doing out of your crib?" He asked.

"I let me out," she said.

"You mean you climbed over the bars and jumped down?" Tygra asked.

"Yes," she said.

"Guys we have an escapee!" Tygra said. Then he turned to Liosia. "You know the drill around here, when you want out of your crib you scream until one of use let's you out," he said.

"No way! I'm a big girl!" Liosia said.

"Tygra it's now barely sunrise," Lion-o said.

"Yes what is going on?" Cheetara asked.

Everyone had to agree.

"It's Liosia here she climbed out of her crib and climbed onto my chest and woke me up," Tygra said.

"Wait a second Liosia climbed out of her crib?" Lion-o said.

"Well it looks like the crib can't hold her anymore, she has gotten older I guess now she doesn't feel the crib is bed but more like something to keep her contained." Panthro said.

"Time for her first big girl bed." Snarf said.

"Okay then I have a new project now," Tygra said.

The bed was finished at the end of the day. It was a lovely bed Liosia loved it.

Liosia was scared the first night so Lion-o slept in a sleeping bag on the floor. Liosia slept through the night.

The years passed quickly and Liosia was now seven years old. The Thundercats were preparing soon they would go in search for more of the treasure of Thundera. Liosia was keen on exploring.

"Now Liosia make sure you don't wander to far." Lion-o said.

"Yes daddy," Liosia said.

Liosia started to wander around unaware the Lunataks were watching her. "So a little Thundercub is is out by herself? Let's go get her." Tug mug said.

Liosia thought she heard something and saw a bird fly by. She just shrugged her shoulders and continued to walk. Then the Lunataks appeared. "Hello little one." Chilla said.

"Who are you?" Liosia asked.

"I'm Chilla," Chilla said.

"I am Tug Mug." Tug Mug said.

"I am Alluro." Alluro said.

"What do you want?" Liosia asked.

"You come with us." Alluro said.

"No way." Liosia said and tried to run away.

But Chilla froze her. They carried her back to Sky tomb.

Liosia was broken free from the ice. "Where am I?" Liosia asked.

"You are in Sky tomb and you are our prisoner." Luna said.

"When my daddy finds out he'll beat you up and use the sword to stop you in your tracks." Liosia said.

"So your father is Lion-o the lord of the Thundercats?" Luna said. "Looks like we got ourselves a bargaining tool." she said.

To be continued.


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 5

Lion-o was wondering where Liosia was she was never late for lunch. "Cat's lair calling tower of omens," Lion-o said.

"Tower of omens go ahead Lion-o," Pumyra said.

"Is Liosia over there?" Lion-o asked.

"No she isn't," Pumyra said.

"I'm worried she normally return from exploring before lunch," Lion-o said.

"I see I will go looking for her," Pumyra said.

"Let me know if you find anything," Lion-o said.

Pumyra started her search. She found Liosia's foot prints. "Liosia must be nearby," she said. She saw more footprints along with Liosia's. "These look like they came from the Lunataks," she said. Then she saw Liosia's plush elephant. "Oh no," she said. She rushed over to cat's lair.

Lion-o saw her come in. "Pumyra what is it?" Lion-o asked.

"I think Liosia has been taken by the Lunataks." She said.

"Sword of omens give me sight beyond sight," Lion-o said. He saw the Lunataks take his daughter. Lion-o was now really worried. "Liosia is the Lunataks prisoner." He said. "I have to save her," he said.

Lion-o rushed out to find his daughter. He searched for signs of Liosia and the Lunataks.

Liosia was very scared. She wanted her father. She started to think there had to be a way out. So she carefully jiggled the lock on the door by reaching her arm through the bars. The door opened and she ran out.

Alluro started to chase her. But she managed to keep far away from him.

The sword warned Lion-o. "Sword of omens give me sight beyond sight." He said. He saw Liosia just escape from sky tomb with Alluro in hot pursuit.

"I got to hurry," Lion-o said.

He went into the forest and Liosia ran into him. "Daddy! That Lunatak is chasing me!" She said.

Alluro came out. "Don't worry I will make him stop." Lion-o said. He got out the sword of omens. "You better stay away Alluro," he said.

Alluro grabbed his psy club. Liosia started to throw rocks at him. "Cut that out!" Alluro said.

Lion-o was about to call the other Thundercats.

Alluro ran away.

Lion-o hugged his daughter.

Liosia was safe and sound at home. She was happy to be home.

The years passed by quickly. Now Liosia was 12 years old. She was nearing her 13th birthday. It was just two weeks from now.

She was going to become a Thundercat. Lion-o had explained to her soon they would soon return to new Thundera. Liosia was looking forward to seeing the planet of her roots.

"Liosia when you get old enough you will be Lady of the Thundercats." Lion-o said.

"Who will be the lord of the Thundercats?" Liosia asked.

"Your husband," he said.

"Who will that be?" She asked.

"Whoever you choose from the lion nobles. Whichever one your heart believes is the right choice." Lion-o said.

"Okay," she said.

Liosia's birthday had come. Now they were going to celebrate. Lion-o stood before. "You're now Thundercat Liosia," he said.

Liosia saw the symbol the sword of omens gave her and she hugged her father.

Now Liosia was a Thundercat and that meant training.


End file.
